Encuentros y celos
by vale932
Summary: una antigua amiga de hipo volverá y las llamas empezaran a arder en Berk de los ojos de astrid
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA CHICOS ESTE EN NUESTRO PRIMER FANFIC ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE, NO SEAN DUROS CON NOSOTRAS SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA MANDENOS REVIEWS ASI SABREMOS SI LES GUSTO O NO._

 _DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD =D 3_

-ENCUENTROS-

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, hace ya un buen rato hipo cursaba el cielo con su mejor amigo, intentaron nuevos trucos, la mayoría con la razón de ser secretos y ocultarlos de la vista de los curiosos. el sol ya iba a aparecer y el tiempo se les agotaban decidieron así emprender la última maroma:

Hipo le dio una mirada significativa a chimuelo quien negó rotundamente sin embargo Hipo le puso una cara de cachorrito suplicante, que hizo a chimuelo rodar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza

\- eso es amigo, Podremos hacerlo- dijo este entusiasmado mientras sin saber Chimuelo tenía el presentimiento de que ese truquito iba a fallar

Apoyando sus manos en la silla de su dragón logró ponerse de pie encima de este con algo de dificultad, tirando se para para atrás ejerció una voltereta con la intención de caer en su drago unos metros antes de chocar, no se había percatado del mucho tiempo que había volado y lo cansado que estaba su amigo, que en el último minuto no fue lo bastante rápido como para atraparlo cayendo desgraciadamente al mar.

por la fuerza del impacto, el impulso y la velocidad con que se sumergió en el mar se hundió con rapidez demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar debidamente, tocó fondo aun atontado, fue despertando poco a poco del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba al sentir la ausencia de oxígeno en su plumones, intento subir desesperadamente pero su prótesis estaba atorada impidiéndole avanzar, alguien más entro en el agua su vista no estaba completamente clara todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse apenas estuvo lo suficientemente

Consciente para sentir ser jalado hacia arriba.

Se sentía totalmente vulnerable la oscuridad a su alrededor era demasiado densa, pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se retorcía en busca de llevar el aire a su cuerpo, abrió lentamente sus ojo para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de su amigo apenas si pudo susurrar que estaba bien

Su amigo cambió su mirada a una acusadora proporcionando un ''suave'' golpe en el hombro

-auch! - exclamó fingiendo estar ofendido- no me digas que vas a tratarme como Astrid

Chimuelo dio un gruñido intangible dando a entender su opinión

Dando una última inspección comprendió que estaba cerca del muelle, hizo un intento por levantarse terminando en el suelo, iba a volver a intentarlo apoyado en su amigo cuando un grito desesperado de su padre lo hizo terminar de nuevo en el suelo

\- Hipo por las barbas de Thor que haces ahí el suelo- dijo con voz estruendosa y desesperante-

\- Papá, yo...-

Estoico le interrumpió

-no importa, hay cosas más importantes en este momento

-cómo cuales….

-un barco está arribando a Berk-dijo estoico firmemente-es de las islas del norte llegará en pocos minutos

-es la isla Cantibrida?-dijo hipo aparentando seriedad

-si,- un poco hipnotizado por su respuesta escuchó vagamente a chimuelo secarse.

Saliendo de su estupor se montó ágilmente en su fiel compañero chimuelo y emprendieron vuelo dejando a su padre estupefacto de su reacción.

Mientras se dirigían al muelle, divisaron un dragón a lo lejos con rumbo hacia el, parecía que había una personas en su espalda, podía diferenciar la silueta de una chica. Hipo intentó detenerse a mitad del vuelo, pero llevaba demasiada velocidad, mientras eludía al otro jinetes pudo apreciar por el rabillo del ojo que el otro jinete hacía lo mismo, dio un giro cerrado hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que el otro dragón elaboraba un giro cerrado hacia abajo, no pudo apreciar muy bien al dragón pero pudo notar que era de un color morado oscuro. Quedaron frente a frente, ninguno podía distinguirse, gritaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo en un tono enfadado

-eres ciego o que renacuajo-

-podrías poner más cuidado-.

Desconcertados por sus voces ambos jinetes se detallaron, reconociéndose mutuamente, la cúspide de la confusión y el entendimiento fueron sus palabras

-¿Elin?

-¿Hipo?


	2. Chapter 2

II. LA SOSPECHA DE LA REUNIÓN DE VIEJOS NUEVOS CONOCIDOS.

Mientras los jinetes trataban de salir de su estupor emitiendo toda clase de sonidos de sorpresa los dragones iban descendiendo al muelle al sentir la confusión y la distracción de sus jinetes.

Al sentirse llegar a tierra firme y con una elegancia adquirida de la práctica los jinetes bajaron de sus dragones, al sentir la arena bajo sus pies y sin perder el contacto visual entre ellos fueron reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, apenas a unos pocos metros Elin se lanzó a los brazos de un, todavía, asombrado Hipo, después de unos segundos al salir de su asombro Hipo devolvió el abrazo rodeando a Elin susurrándole al oído: 

-no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho desde tu partida aquella vez

\- tú también me has hecho demasiada falta- le susurro mientras apretaba su agarre al cuello de Hipo. Las palabras susurradas entre ambos, duraría un corto tiempo, pero estos suelen ser los mejores.

A la vez que se desarrollaba el encuentro dos pares de ojos, unos de color esmeralda y otros de color zafiro cruzaban miradas, por primera vez notando las similitudes y una extraña sensación que empezaba a surgir de ellos. Los dos dragones sin apartar la mirada de él otro empezaron a rodearse examinando minuciosamente comparándose entre sí tratando de grabarse en la mente los detalles de la fisionomía del otro, ya que no podía entrar en sus mentes la idea de que no fueran los únicos de su especie.

Chimuelo se acercaba lentamente a Ciberley con la curiosidad de saber quién era ella, ella con cada paso de Chimuelo al frente era un paso de Ciberley hacia atrás, hasta que ya el espacio entre ellos se fue reduciendo quedando a unos pocos centímetro de distancia, Ciberley al sentirlo tan cerca se puso en posición de alerta, Sin notar el estado de la desconocida, Chimuelo se acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus escamas con las de ella, provocando que le mandara un fuerte arañazo, que alcanzó a esquivar apartándose, enviando a un estado defensivo y hostil, donde no pudo controlar los gruñidos guturales que emitía su garganta.

Los jóvenes ignorando lucha que apenas estaba comenzando a sus espaldas continuaron el reencuentro des atrasando de vidas separadas.

Cuando por fin rompieron el abrazo, y volvieron a hacer contacto visual una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de una sentimental Elin, Hipo con un gran afecto acercó su mano limpiando con el pulgar la esfera de agua.

-Ya todo está bien, estoy aquí- Hipo dijo con una voz dulce.

-Lo sé, pero es que me has hecho demasiada falta, a veces la soledad me consumía y solo quería que estuvieras allí conmigo- dijo Elin con una voz quebrada, dejando escapar un pequeño pero audible sollozo, haciendo que Hipo la volviera abrazar aún más fuerte para llenar ese vacío que los dos se habían dejado en años.

La inesperada reunión seguía su curso si sus integrantes sospechar que a lo lejos unos ojos azules observaban la escena, en las pupilas y en la mirada de ella, se podía apreciar el temor y la ira surgiendo desde lo profundo de su ser, como destellos inentendibles para los ignorantes.

La ira sucumbía al temor, como escondiéndole impulsada por esta se alejó a un claro profundo entre el bosque, sin querer interrumpir la "hermosa" reunión, allí empezó a andar en círculos, murmurando inconscientemente todas las cosas que le gustaría decirle a Hipo y a su desconocida "amiga".

Una fuerte brisa la distrajo, echándola hacia atrás. Un impetuoso dragón había aterrizado en el centro, contra la luz una oscura silueta e apreciaba, la voz masculina que emano de la sombra pronunció con voz gruesa las siguientes palabras

-Te he estado analizando y tengo la solución a tus problemas- la voz arrogante, de alguna manera, avivó la ira en Astrid- lamento mis modales- dijo el tipo melosamente- deberás llamarme ….-

El sonido de una gran explosión en la distancia, más específicamente del muelle, inundó el claro, haciendo las palabras del chico inentendibles….

Gente: si no actualizabas te íbamos a matar

Yo: si me mataban nunca sabrían quién es Elin

gente: eres una maldita

yo: lo se

Bueno chicos y chicas aqui termino el segundo capítulo déjenme sus reviews de lo que quisieran o imaginen que pasara, que se propague la lectura , muchas gracias por todo

Mi pensamiento:( los volví a dejar en la duda muajajaja, soy tan trol)


	3. Importante

Aviso

Para todos los que siguen mis historias ni esta ni la otra semana podre actualizar por circunstancias familiares entonces cuando vuelva a actualizar esperen dos fanfics de mi parte.

Cualquier sugerencia sigue siendo bien recibida. Si me quieren dar una idea o quieren algo en el fanfic o en algún fanfic será de mucha ayuda.

Lo último, lo prometo, tengo una idea para hacer una historia sobre que read (mentes criminales) e hipo (como entrenar a tu dragón) sean hermanos para que les estalle la cabeza un rato (jajaja mentira) así que díganme que les parece la idea o que otro escritos quieren que haga.

Gracias y reviews


	4. 3 Chapter 4

3 Limando Asperezas

Al sentir un fuerte estruendo los dos jóvenes se separaron instantáneamente mientras sus ojos divisaban a los dos dragones que en aquellos momentos emitían una onda plasmática en un rango de 6 kilómetros a la redonda que hizo temblar los más oscuros rincones de Berk y que aquel agraciado momento fuera disuelto en el aire como un sueño ya olvidado. Hipo y Elin fueron instantáneamente a separar a sus dos amigos que se encontraban en un estado hostil y de alerta.

Después de unos minutos los dos dragone con la compañía de sus jinetes se fueron relajando hasta quedar en su actitud normal.

-Perdon por Chimuelo tiene un temperamento difícil- dijo Hipo ya fatigado por la lucha anterior

-No, no, no Hipo perdoname por la actitud de Ciberley - dijo una Elin muy fatigada y también muy enojada por la actitud de su dragona

-Mejor cambiemos de tema Elin, que tal si te doy un recorrido por la isla bella dama- dijo Hipo extendiendo su mano de forma muy caballerosa

\- jajaja- río Elin por el comentario final de Hipo- claro que si "caballero" lo acompañare, pero vayamos a pie-

-Tus deseos son órdenes- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia

Al despedirse de todos, principalmente de Estoico, Hipo y Elin emprendieron el viaje por la isla hacia la academia de dragones, Chimuelo y Ciberley los seguían mientras empezaban a jugar inocentemente, en camino hacia la academia fue tranquilo, no hubo contratiempos hasta un punto que fue apenas a un kilómetro de la academia.

Hipo y Elin estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que les había pasado desde que no se veían, las risas y la alegría gobernaban aquel momento tan fino y perfecto, hasta que los dos individuos que los seguían decidieron jugar un poco más alocado y en el momento menos pensado chimuelo dio un "suave" empujón a Elin, Hipo al tratar de evitar su caída sosteniéndola (claro con la gran fuerza que tiene) cayeron los dos juntos, Hipo encima de Elin quedando solo a centímetros del rostro del otro.

-Yo...lo lamento mucho Elin- dijo Hipo tratando de levantarse con intentos fallidos, Hipo se dio cuenta de que su brazo había quedado en la espalda de Elin alrededor de la cintura.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Patán con un tono de burla viendo la escena con todo el clan la caída tan comprometedora de Hipo y su nueva amiga, pero lo malo es que los problemas no terminaban ahí, resulta que una furiosa Astrid estaba mirando la escena lanzando

Chic s lamento haberme tardado tanto tratare de subir mas seguido paciencia plisssss


	5. Chapter 5

En capítulos anteriores

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Patán con un tono de burla viendo la escena con todo el clan la caída tan comprometedora de Hipo y su nueva amiga, pero lo malo es que los problemas no terminaban ahí, resulta que una furiosa Astrid estaba mirando la escena lanzando dagas por sus ojos hacia Elin

4 CONOCIENDO A LA MULTITUD

La irritante voz de Patán aturdió a Hipo, "Odín no", pensó algo desesperado, confía en Patán para aparecer en el peor momento.

Sintió a Elin moverse debajo empujándolo suavemente para que se diera la vuelta, Hipo entendiendo su propósito y sus murmullos se hizo a un lado. Su mirada color miel denotaba nerviosismo, y las mejillas de ambos tenían un ligero tinte rosado.

-El nidito del amor- se escuchó la voz cantarina de Brutilda en la dirección de la Academia, el suave tinte en las mejillas del par se intensificó.

-¿Quien es ella?, Hipo- la voz tímida de Patapez alcanzó los oídos del par en el suelo.

Elin intentaba levantarse, cuando un repentino mareo la invadió volviendo a sentarse en el suelo. Se quedó con la mirada perdida al sentir en mundo girar a su alrededor. Hipo alarmado por la quietud de Elin gateo hasta su lado intentando estabilizar la, sintiendo su suave balanceo.

Las personas a su alrededor también se alarmaron, Patapez corrió al lado de ambos intentando averiguar que pasaba. Brutilda y Brutacio interpretaron una pequeña escena de desmayo que hizo reír a Patán que a su vez intentaba demostrar su valía yendo a buscar agua para la enferma

-Hipo, estoy bien, calma solo me moví demasiado rápido- dijo Elin en un susurro, la mirada escéptica de Hipo fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo hasta el momento.

Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo, dando un suave gimoteo, y señalando la bolsa de agua en su costado que recogió dándole un agradecido vistazo.

Elin tomó pequeños sorbos, y negó con la cabeza a todas las preguntas de Patapez,ella estaba bien, no era nada, pero no la escuchaban. Al ver regresar a su piel algo de color, por fin la dejaron parar. Se apoyó en Hipo para mantener en equilibrio.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-

-Si no te preocupes es solo el hambre-

-Con que el caballeroso de Hipo aun no te invita a almorzar que pena, ¿quieres que te lleve yo?- dijo Patán escondiendo el agua que traía para la joven.

-Patán verdad? - contestó dudosa- ¿vas a llevarme tu?-

-Claro Damisela, hermosa, diosa….

-Para, me retracto- tenía una expresión de fastidio

-Elin odia los halagos, Patán, después de la segunda vez golpea, quizás quieras probar su mano de hierro.

-Esperen nosotros también tenemos hambre- gritaron los gemelos, mirando a su estómago cuando gruño en acuerdo.

-Podría acompañarlos? Gorgontua quería volar y nos saltamos el almuerzo-

Hipo miro a Elin que asintió, afirmando que no habría problema en que hicieran un almuerzo grupal.

-Y entonces ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?- cuestiono Patán cogiéndola de gancho mientras caminaban al comedor, el resto de amigos se acomodaron a su alrededor escuchando la presentación de la joven.

Lo que ninguno de los amigos de Berk sabía era la razón por la aparición de la tribu de Elin a Berk y los mareos de la frágil Elin.

PERDON POR EL RETRASO OOOOOOOO

MUCHAS COSAS PARA HACER, ESCUELA, TRABAJOS, VIDA SOCIAL (Que no tengo) Y MUCHO ESTRÉS.

Bueno al menos éste capítulo salió más rápido LOL

Disfrútenlo y espero comentarios.

Bueeeeno jejeje creo que me van a matar pero este capitulo ya lo teníamos escrito pero se nos olvido el pequeño detalle de subirlo… Pero ya nos acordamos, feliz año nuevo! y un prospero capitulo 2019 JAJAJAJAJ no mentimos, mentimos, es broma pronto subiremos el quinto.


End file.
